gangstafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 13
Flashback chapter Worick and Nic get closer as the former teaches the latter how to write and spell. When intruders cause a fuss, Worick sees Nic in another light but Worick pays the price when his drunk father beats him. Also the iconic sign language book marks its appearance in the Benriya's history. Full Synopsis In the chapter intro Nic is given one Celebrer pill and told not to waste it. One of the mercenaries comments that Nic was obedient and Commander Brown explains that because he was a Twilight he didn't have much choice. Another merc asks why Nic was on their team and the Commander tells him that he would sell Nic off if he survived until adulthood. The merc finally asks what happened to Nic's mother and the Commander simply says he killed her. When the chapter properly begins we see Worick helping Nic to learn how to spell and write. Worick leaves for a minute and seeing this Nic gets off his chair and sits on the floor. When Worick returns he tells Nic that he can act normally around him, to which Nic doesn't understand. A little later, Worick watches as Nic works and wonders about him actually being a Twilight when he grabs Nic's tags. After letting go, Worick asks Nic how he received a bruised arm and Nic replies that he fell down to which Worick says he also falls down, a lot. Nic is about to reply when he suddenly hears noises from outside, alerting him instantly. As the noises persist Worick overhears his father telling the maids to escort the rest of the family to a safe place but to leave Worick be, which disheartens the youngster. Suddenly Worick realises Nic is standing on the edge of the window and rushes over after he jumps out. But when he gets to the window he sees that Nic had killed the intruders. After the corpses are cleared away Worick overhears his father reprimanding the Commander and Nic for letting the intruders in and staining the lawn with their blood. He then sees his father drinking and becomes scared when his father notices him. Worick's drunk father then beats him up and hit him with a bottle after accusing him in having some part in the recent intrusion. As Worick wallows in tears, Nic sees the alcohol seeping from under his door. As the mercenaries eat and converse outside Nic looks up into the house whilst in the library Worick comes across a sign language book. Suddenly Nic becomes dizzy and collapses eliciting hasty actions from the mercs to revive him with a shot of Celebrer. Meanwhile Worick comes across the word "kill" in the sign language book and recalls the scene of Nic standing above the dead intruders. Suddenly as Nic finally comes to, Worick arrives and says he has come to pick Nic up. The mercs fret over being caught with a Twilight as Commander Brown silently notices Nic's written letters in the ground. The scenes shifts to Worick and Nic in the former's room with the latter practising his writing. Worick tries to ask him questions but Nic silently continues working until he finally hands Worick his writing book. As Worick looks over Nic's work he begins to smirk and tells Nic he sucks at this, much to Nic's chagrin. Characters : Category:Chapters Category:Volume 3